Serious problems arise these days when emergencies occur because so many people have wireless phones and feel they can help as “good Samaritans” by calling in the emergency. Because emergency networks are, of necessity and practicality, limited, many “good Samaritans” calling to report an emergency can overload and saturate the emergency network. As a result, other, perhaps more serious, emergencies cannot be reported.